Short Tempers
by CollieandShire
Summary: Greg's acting strange and it's beginning to disturb Ed. One-shot. *Complete*


_Hello there, fellow Flashpoint fans!_

_Well, this is my first time visiting these archives, so I hope I got the basis of the story down well enough to write this up. I actually am not all that familiar with the show, my siblings are crazy about it and I've seen a handful of episodes. The other night they were discussing one of the episodes when we came up with the below scene. I offered to write it for them, so we hope you enjoy our one-shot!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

Ed sat at the debriefing table, exhausted from the day's work. _I feel like I could fall asleep at this table, _he thought.

He remained in his seat and tried to listen, but it was getting hard. _When is this going to be over? _He wanted to be at home with his wife and son, not here at near midnight!

"Okay, I think that's it," Greg proclaimed.

Everyone scooted out of their chairs and headed out of the room as fast as they could. _Strange, _Ed mused as he stood up and stretched. _It's like they were escaping. _He could relate, he felt the same way at the moment.

He meandered down the hall to the locker room, the walls taking on new strange shapes as his exhaustion began to affect his eyesight. "Man am I tired," he yawned.

When he got to the locker room, he grabbed a couple of choice items and shut the door, the sound sounding like a bomb went off. Everything was out of proportion right now. He'd best get home before he collapsed from his weariness.

Ed turned around- and stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him stood Greg, his face drawn in a frown and his hands hooked to his belt.

"Ed, you stole my pen."

The way he said it sounded like a death threat. _What on earth? _Ed wondered.

"I didn't take your pen," Ed told him. "Why does it matter anyways? I'm sure you can find a new one."

Greg shook his head, his expression infuriated as he stepped towards the team leader. "It was my _favorite _pen."

This was weird. Greg never acted this way. _Must be tired as I am, _Ed decided.

"Okay, I'll buy you a new one."

"No can do, I want _my _pen!"

Without warning the Sergeant whipped out his gun and cocked it at Ed. _This can't be happening to me! _He stared at the barrel of the gun, then at the dangerous look in Parker's eyes.

"Take it easy buddy," Ed coaxed, his survival instincts kicking in as he tried to coax his boss into logic. "You don't want to do this."

At this Greg shook his head. "No, I want my pen! My special pen! You _stole _my pen!"

"Don't do this Greg, don't do this." His pulse quickened and he took a slow breath. _Stay under control, you have to get through his head that's he's making a mistake!_

"You're the one who's brought me to this!" Greg roared. "You made me do this! You took my pen and you're going to pay!"

"No, Greg, n-"

The gun went off. Ed gasped and stepped backwards, his world spinning as he tried to grasp what had just happened. _Greg shot me._

"Ed, Ed?" the voice of his best friend became distant and muted. Ed stumbled back- and found himself in a chair in the briefing room with the entire response team. _Wha?_

Everyone stared at him. Sam looked like he was on the brink of laughter, Jules had a look of amusement plastered on her face. Spike was chuckling and Wordy grinned.

Ed blinked. "How did I get here?" he managed. "What-what's going on? Why aren't you calling an ambulance?"

A sharp step next to him caused him to turn his head. There stood Greg, a smirk on his lips and a bemused look in his eye. "You fell asleep Ed," he said. "You started talking like someone was going to shoot you or something."

_Uhh, actually they were, and it was you._

"Sorry boss, I guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought." He tried to ignore the snickers around the table, but it was getting hard. _I cannot believe I fell asleep during a briefing. _

Greg cracked a smile and patted Ed on the back. "We'll get you home soon buddy, okay? We're almost done here."

He turned to go back towards the board, then stopped and faced Ed once more. "Oh, hey Ed, can I have my pen back?"

_The End_

* * *

_I know, it wasn't all that great, just random. Thought it might be funny to write it up. :) Hope you enjoyed anyways. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
